User talk:Wagnike2
Hey Nic, this is Marodex from KoC Wiki. Thanks for your note. I will have a look at the categorizing and most probably get back to you about it. Cheers, --Marodex 17:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedCategories is there a way to delete these categories? Some contributors have created categories that serve only a single page and I would like to replace these with some more general ones while removing these. --Marodex 17:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nic, just saw your message. I would like to say that your comment made me and surely our small community really happy. It is great to catch some attention and we would be grateful on any help we can get. We have been trying to get the categorizing underway but as I already had mentioned on the news once, I wanted a new skin. If you can deliver that - with some tuning from our side - the community will most certainly profit from it =) --Marodex 19:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Hey there, : :here are a couple things I that caught my attention: : ::* Truth be told the creamy light brown color didn't hit my taste as much as the reddish brown that we are currently using. It just looks too plain imo. ::* Main page is missing current game updates. ::* The width of "Game Contents" doesn't match up with the image right above it - the image is a couple pixel shorter. ::* I like the newest articles tab - could be a good replacement for the double latest activity on the current one. : :Can't find anything else right now. If you update it with these I could look over it again? Thanks for all your effort! :) :--Marodex 07:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::* Hola, looking good! I guess the only thing left to do is to possibly add a couple more links to the menu. I am not quite sure what to add as of yet though since the game doesn't offer that insane amounts of content which makes a "branching" kinda hard. ;-) Let's use that! --Marodex 20:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you ;-) --Marodex 20:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent Blog Posts Hi there, I recently wrote my first blog entry and even though it is listed in the right category when I click on the "Recent Blog Posts" it doesn't get listed. Any idea if there is a category or another problem? User_blog:Marodex Thanks ;-) --Marodex 09:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please. Thanks for welcoming me. I just asked a question on the Main Chat's talk page. Would you answer it, please? Thanks. --ENG 07:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Visitor Count? Hey Nic, is there a way to actually see the amount of users visiting a Wiki. It would be extremely interesting to see how the visitor flow has been since the launch and especially to see if we need to advertise about it more to make it more accessible to people who don't know about its existence yet. --Marodex 10:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :: That means there is no possible way to see the "hits" the wikipedia has received? Because all I see there is what the editors have done, but not what I actually wanted to see =) :::Oh, wow. That picture makes me kinda proud. 1.364 million total hits, 40k hits a day. I guess we are on the right path ;-) --Marodex 17:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Truth be told, I have no idea where and how to brag. If on the other hand you would be interested in doing that for us or explaining me where and how to do that, we could give it a shot ;-) --Marodex 17:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Helper/Bureucrat? Hello there Wagnike2, I would like to "hire" a couple people to help with the administration of the wiki but I am not able to tell the difference between the possible user rights I am able to set or if I am able to remove the user right once I assigned it. Could you toss me a short explanation on how to work this? Thanks! --Marodex 08:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 2 Questions * The Creator achievement has never been rewarded on the Wiki. Actually to be more exact I never got it even though I created the Wiki. This may be something to look into when the wiki was created before the achievement system kicked in. I have for example 1400+ edits on the wiki now but the system thinks that I have done only ~300 edits. * Would it be possible to get another visitor count chart like you did get for me a long while ago? I would be very interested to see how our wiki has been faring over the past months. The previous one you got for me was http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/4950/kocw.jpg this one Thanks! --Marodex 09:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Aw, no fair, I would've like that achievement =/ I can work on the wiki and get all other achievements but that one is a status symbol ;-) I am sure there are other creators that are pitying the situation, isn't there anything that can be done on administrative level by any chance or any other place I could ask for help? --Marodex 16:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ***You are magic Nic ;-) --Marodex 16:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ****Minor Question because someone asked me about it. The definition of the Founder Badge says "Finding the Wiki". Shouldn't that be "Founding the Wiki" ? --Marodex 07:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Changes Hi Wagnike, thanks for the edits. I must admit this move by wikia to force a change with the skin on the admins is some piss poor decision. None the less we will have to make the best out of it even though my will to modify is extremely dampened. Time heals and I guess we will see about that. ^^ I will go through the menu and try to decide which ones to profile on the main page, if I get stuck I will let you know. Thanks as usual. --Marodex 16:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Small question * Is there a way to remove the "Added by" tag under every picture? It looks awful and is unnecessary information in addition to that and adds more of a reason for people to upload and add useless pictures just to profile themselves. *Fighting_in_the_Wilderness_(Additional) <= How would you fix the overflow of this table? Cheers, --Marodex 21:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi Nic, I had asked the following question before but it never got answered so here it is once more: * Is there a way to remove the "Added by" tag under every picture? It looks awful and is unnecessary information in addition to that and adds more of a reason for people to upload and add useless pictures just to profile themselves. Add to that this is an encyclopedia. If people NEED to see the credits they can check the history. I really don't want my name under every picture I uploaded and I did exactly that for most of the pictures on this wiki =/ --Marodex 21:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Weird... Thanks for rephrasing. I have a feeling Wikia is seriously trying to get rid of their members by wilfully pissing them off and turning the wiki into a jungle instead of clear layout. Nothing against you since you obviously follow their rules but man this is making me lose interest on a whole level. --Marodex 21:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) hi nic i was told to talk to you about my probem,well im on koc wiki and ive pt more than 50pics onto that wiki and the badge/achievement says i have only done 10 can you help? regards, cookster Recent Edits to Talk Page Hola Nic, is there a way with the new layout to see who edited what on my talk page? It is really hard to tell who added something to my talk page in comparison to earlier where I was able to see the recent changes. Is it by any chance "hidden" somewhere? Cheers, --Marodex 09:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Spammers Hey chief, we have since one month a plague of spammers that think they can get free gems in KoC by doing that. Is there any way I can efficiently delete these comments instead having to waltz through every single page? Cheers, --Marodex 07:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Greeting on registration Hi Nic, I am not sure when but at some point it appears that the auto greeting for newly registered members got screwed up. The members now get the following message on their talk page: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 03:21, July 12, 2011 hence instead of Marodex it says 127.0.0.1 and the link also goes to that address. Any idea on how I can correct this issue? Thank you, --Marodex 04:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC)